parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Traeger
Christopher "Chris" Traeger is a state auditor who comes into Pawnee with Ben Wyatt to evaluate the town's funds at the end of the second season. Chris is very cheerful and energetic, usually leaving the hard truths to Ben. Parks and Recreation co-star Adam Scott described the character as, "It's like Sam Seaborn, just on speed and less smart," a reference to the character Sam Seaborn that Lowe played on The West Wing. Background As a baby, Chris was diagnosed with a rare blood disorder and was only supposed to live for 3 weeks, but he survived and is therefore always an optimistic person. He frequently compares his body to a microchip, saying that "a grain of sand could destroy it." He has 2.8% body fat. He believes he will be the first person to live to 150. It is also known that his parents separated (through death or divorce) and at least one remarried at some point as he mentioned he has a step brother who lives in London. His mother lives in Wisconsin. Storyline Season 2 Chris is an auditor, sent by the Indiana state government in Indianapolis, who comes in to Pawnee to review the town's funds at the end of the second season along with his partner Ben Wyatt. He seems constantly at pains to remain cheerful and optimistic, frequently attempting to avoid harsh truths, and engaging in the somewhat peculiar practice of saying "hello" and "goodbye" to people by pointing at them and saying their full names, as if to reassure them that he remembers who they are. He also seems rather preoccupied with maintaining his physical fitness, taking large amounts of dietary supplements and running ten miles every day. He states that he believes he could possibly be the first human being to live to 150 years old, and that his heart could pump jet fuel. During April's 21st birthday party, a drunken Ann kisses him, who makes an attempt to ask her out later on, but she declines as she is trying to avoid relationships following her breakup with Mark Brendanawicz. Season 3 Following the reopening of the Pawnee government, Chris goes on a date with Ann Perkins, who is told to do so by Leslie Knope so she can convince him to give more funds to the parks department. When Ann asks him why he's so positive all the time, he says that he was born with a blood disorder and had three weeks to live, so he feels happy to still be alive many years later, a revelation that leads Ann to grow more attracted to him. He is upset when Leslie accidentally reveals the motive behind the date, but Ann makes it up to him by asking him on another date. He is later shown to be moved to tears by the Pawnee Harvest Festival proposal. Ann is annoyed that Chris seems too perfect, but when he is struck with the flu, he seems to have a complete breakdown, much to her delight. As Chris is set to go back to Indianapolis soon, Ann has doubts if he wants to the relationship to continue, especially when he asks April to come with him as his assistant. Ann finally gets Chris to talk about the future of their relationship one night. In "Indianapolis", Ann is worried that Chris is cheating on her and confronts him, only to learn that while he's not cheating on her, he is not dating her either. Chris broke up with her, but because of his positive attitude, Ann simply did not realize it. Chris returns to Pawnee in "Camping" as the interim city manager, following Paul Iaresco's massive heart attack. He enthusiastically encourages Leslie to come up with more great ideas, and tries to rekindle his friendship with Ann - however, once again due to his overwhelming positivity, she mistakenly thinks he wants to start dating again. Season 4 In "Ron and Tammys", Chris helps Ann shoot a health-related PSA. His determination to make it perfect, filming take after take, reminds Ann of some of her reasons not to date him. In "Pawnee Rangers", Chris meets Jerry's daughter Millicent (Sarah Wright). The two start dating and Chris makes sure that it is okay with Jerry. Jerry says that he is fine with the two of them dating, much to Chris' delight. Chris and Millicent go together to April and Andy's Halloween party, with Chris dressing as Sherlock Holmes, his favorite character. After Chris starts to lose contact with Millie, he enlists Jerry, Donna, and Ann to help him, against Jerry's wishes. Ann tells him that he is too accessible and needs to back off a little bit so he can continue dating Millie. In "Bowling for Votes", Millie dumps Chris, leaving him depressed. In "Operation Ann", Leslie convinces Chris that he is still a likable person and that Millecent's opinion does not mean anything. He immediately loses his depression. In "Dave Returns", Chris discovers Tom's relationship with Ann and confronts Tom about it, making Chris realize that he has to "...adjust." He then freezes and stares sadly into space. In the same episode, when Andy, asks Chris to sing for him (since he is working as a backing vocalist on Andy's song for the campaign), he sings "Take Me Out to the Ball Game" out of tune and with the wrong lyrics, causing everyone else there to wince. Season 5 In season five, Chris still working as Pawnee's City Manager. He no longer is depressed, but is continuously seeing a therapist. He is also asked to be the father of Ann Perkins' child via in vitro fertilization. He is hesitant at first and turns to Ben and others to help him make a decision. After "Bailout", he tells Ann that he will be the father and the two begin parenting compatibility testing to see how well they will work together with raising a child. During "Jerry's Retirement", they get back together but Ann is not sure if they should continue their relationship the way they are now. Season 6 In season six, Ann and Chris are excited about the prospect of being parents. They go to see Dr. Saperstein, who is Jean-Ralphio and Mona Lisa's father, for an ultrasound and he gives them a piece of paper bearing the sex of their child. However, they are unable to read it. Dr. Saperstein arranges another appointment and reveals that they are having a boy. Ann and Chris make the decision to leave Pawnee in order to raise their child in Michigan. Chris decides to hand over his job as City Manager to Ben. In 'Chris and Ann', a going away party is thrown for them, incorporating all of the main public holidays throughout the year. They bid a tearful farewell to their friends and leave for Michigan. Photos This character has a Photo Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Chris Traeger Category:Trivia